Black Mail Extraordinaire
by Alvara19
Summary: Lady drives over to Devil May Cry after a long mission, intending to raid Dante's kitchen and wallet. Little does she know, she's about to stumble upon the ultimate black mail. DantexNero Yaoi


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, and Video Taped Hot Man Sex

--

Black Mail Extraordinaire

It was a cool fall day outside the office of Devil May Cry. Several of the inhabitants of the city were huddled in their homes from the cold wind and weather waiting outside their doors. The sound of a motorcycle speeding down the street at high speed echoed through out the freezing air. The bike screeched to a halt just outside the devil hunting office, a figure wearing a thick fashionable coat climbing off of it and rushing into Devil May Cry.

"Damn, it's cold outside." A woman's voice said as the motorcycle helmet was removed, revealing dark brown hair and mismatched eyes. "That lazy bastard doesn't even bother to heat the place when he's gone. You think having Nero with him would have made him smarten up at least a little." She wandered over to the thermostat and flipped it on before setting the dial up a few degrees.

Lady sighed and took off her long coat once the room was heated to the point were she was convinced she would not get frost bite. She smiled to her self and looked around the office, glad to see that the younger silver haired hunter had convinced Dante to clean up the place a little. The beer cans and bottles wear no longer left on the tables and the desk lacked a rotting pizza box. Lady knew for a fact that the older hunter was growing up when she heard that Nero had managed to get him to eat something other than pizza for once.

"Ah. Much better." She sighed in relief as the room heated up even more. Stretching her arms from being forced to stay in the same riding position for a few hours, she made her way to the kitchen. Lady had gotten used to hanging out at the office when no one else was there. It was always so entertaining to see Dante's face when he got back, finding no pizza or beer in the fridge and a lack of money in the drawers of his desk. The devil huntress laughed to herself at the memory of the last time.

Just as Lady made her way to the door of the kitchen, she noticed something sticking out of the bottom drawer of the oak desk sitting on one side of the room. Normally, Lady would never dare to go near that drawer, knowing for a fact that it was the one Dante 'hid' his porn magazines from her. Oh yes, she knew and today could be the day that she finally got that pervert back for leaving them lying about the office on occasion. With an evil grin, she walked over to the drawer and opened it, wrinkling her nose at the topless woman on the cover of one of the magazines that greeted her.

"Ugh. Sick pervert." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Let's see how much you really like these. They say, you don't know what you have until it's gone!"

Lady smiled, grabbing the magazine and the four other ones underneath it. She stopped suddenly as she came across a strange manila envelope peaking it's way out of the top of a…mens underwear magazine? Lady raised a brown eyebrow, setting the playboy magazines down on the top of the desk before picking up the magazine and envelope inside it.

Carefully as if it were going to bite her, she opened it. A blush danced across her cheeks briefly at the very revealing underwear the men were modeling. _What the…hell?!_ Lady asked herself before moving to the page holding the manila paper. On the page before it was a large selection of thongs for men but what shocked the huntress even more was the name written across the folder in Dante's handwriting.

_Nero_

_Ok, this is getting really weird but, I seriously…sort of…maybe, want to know._ Lady thought, glancing around the office to make sure no one else was there before opening the top of the envelope. She emptied the contents, her eyes widening at the pictures.

One over here had Nero shirtless and with a rather large tent in his jeans. One over there was him completely naked from the back. The one in the middle of the pile was him, being fucked by someone off camera. The picture that had almost fallen off the desk was one of the young hunter pleasuring himself. The one next to that was Nero giving someone a blowjob. The photo near the huntress's hand was one of Nero, completely naked on the hood of Dante's car.

Just from glancing at a few of the dozens of photographs, Lady was surprised that she had not fainted from shock yet. She was speechless and had no idea how to react. Although, she had to admit that this explained a few strange things. Like Dante asking her where her lube was and that one time he asked if she knew where a good dildo shop was. Both times she had shot him in the foot, thinking that he was coming on to her. Boy, was she wrong.

Once Lady recovered from her discovery, she noticed a weight at the bottom of the manila envelope. Taking a chance and hoping that all this would be great blackmail someday, she reached down and grabbed the object. The huntress blinked as she pulled out a video tape, a blank label on the side of it. She stood, staring at it as she thought over it. Glancing at the television and the VCR underneath it, she bit her lip and walked over to it.

Lady shoved the tape in and hit the play button before she could change her mind.

--

"There. I think it's running, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid', asshole."

"Alright. Alright."

The camera finally focused, the first shot being of a grinning Dante and a glaring Nero.

"You ready, ki-?"

"Call me 'kid' one more time and you can forget about this, old man." Nero said, glaring daggers even as he sat down on the older hunter's bed. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he leaned back on his arms, his red hoodie unzipped and slipping down one of his shoulders. The grin on Dante's face only grew.

"Sure. Besides…" He walked over to the bed and climbed over the younger man, the camera recording everything from a nice side view. "You don't seem like a kid when you're like this." Nero blushed deeply but his glare only intensified.

"You better hold up to your side of the deal. I do this, then I top next time." He said, his breathing increasing lightly as Dante slipped his hands under the blue fabric of his undershirt and rubbing along heated skin. The older man nodded before deciding it was enough talk for now, moving to kiss along Nero's exposed neck. The younger hunter panted as the hands roaming over his body moved lower, rubbing along his clothed thighs.

"Hard already? Teenage hormones really are the worst." Dante teased, his right hand lightly running across the bulge in the other's jeans.

"S-shut up…" Nero moaned as the zipper and button of his jeans were undone, his pants sliding down and off his legs. He wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, tangling his devil bringer in silver locks as he pulled the elder into a hungry kiss. His back arched as the older hunter's hand slipped into his black boxers, grabbing hold of his erection and pumping it slowly. "Don't you dare tease me, old man. We haven't fucked in a week because of Lady and Trish. I need you now!" Nero gasped as they broke their wet French kiss.

"Whatever you want, Nero." Dante growled the younger hunter's name deeply, causing the man under him to pant softly. The elder kissed along his jaw and down his neck, pausing to lick at Nero's nipples with his hot tongue. The young man arched his back to get closer to the warmth, moaning loudly as Dante removed his boxers and started pumping the hard flesh of his cock roughly.

"Dante!" Nero moaned as said man moved down and took the tip of his erection into his mouth, sucking lightly. Dante slipped a lube covered finger into the younger man's entrance, earning a low groan of mixed pain and pleasure. He let go of Nero's erection and licked along the side of it before speaking again.

"Damn, it's been too long. You're as tight as the first time we did this." He paused to give another lick to the pulsing organ. "Got to love demonic healing." Nero threw back his head as all of his erection was swallowed by Dante, biting his lip as he moaned loudly. The elder moved his finger in and out of the tight passageway, adding another and increasing the pace slowly until he had Nero squirming and moaning in pleasure.

Dante seemed to get a little impatient, mainly because of the growing problem in his tight leather pants and the wanton moans coming from the other hunter lost in pleasure. He pulled the hard cock from his mouth, making sure to lick the slit as he removed his fingers from his lover's ass.

Sitting up, he quickly removed his black shirt and threw it out of the camera's sight before nearly ripping off Nero's remaining clothes. The younger man unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling out his straining erection and running his fingers along it. Their mouths met in a bruising kiss, tongues dancing in and out of their mouths as the camera and everything else around them was forgotten.

Dante leaned Nero back onto the bed before placing the head of his erection at his entrance, not braking the deep kiss as he thrust inside the tight heat. Both of the men moaned in unison before the elder started to thrust slowly into the younger hunter. Harsh pants echoed in the room as Dante pumped his thick shaft smoothly into the man trapped underneath him with each roll of his pelvis. The pace was slow and meant to be torturous.

"Beg for it." The husky whisper passed through the elder man's lips. "Beg." Dante repeated when Nero shook his head. He slowed the pace even more, barely moving and teasing the younger man by ghosting his fingers across his balls and around his erection.

"Dante…Please…"

"'Please' what?" The older man coaxed, increasing the rate of his thrusts slightly to reward Nero for cooperating.

"Please, fuck me…hard." He arched sharply as Dante pulled out completely before slamming into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to scream out his lover's name. "Dante! Yes!"

The elder kept the pace rough, deep, and fast. His eyes did not leave Nero's body as he fucked him, his hands roaming and rubbing across every inch of skin he could reach before he wrapped his hand around the kid's cock. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, leaning down and biting Nero's neck hard enough to draw blood. Dante let out a deep growl as he fucked the man underneath him like an animal. Probably rougher than any animal would.

"Dante! I-I…fuck…" Nero stuttered as he chest heaved, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen as he tried to meet every spine breaking thrust. "I'm going to c-cum!" Dante let go of the young hunter's neck to kiss him again, a drop of Nero's blood sliding off his lips and down the moaning man's chin. He parted from the tempting lips of his lover before whispering in his ear again.

"Cum for me, Nero." Dante grunted, his own lungs begging for air as he felt his own completion nearing. The younger man arched his back as the devil hunter dominating him so wonderfully pumped his aching cock harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"Dante!" Nero screamed at the top of his lungs as he orgasmed, coating his and Dante's chests in his cum. Dante growled the younger hunter's name as he released, filling and overflowing Nero's insides. He pumped his hips a few more times as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out, his cum dripping down onto the white sheets.

The room was filled with the sound of panting as the two men tried to catch their breath. Dante kissed Nero again after a few minutes, gently this time. He rolled onto the bed and pulled the younger man close to him, burying his face in his hair as slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you, kid." Dante muttered before carefully moving the young hunter onto the clean side of the sheets and walking towards the camera. The angle changed as he picked it up and smiled into it before the screen went black.

--

Lady watched the short video, from start to finish. Her head rested in her right hand as she stared at the black television screen. She had been blushing and nervous through out the first half of the film but after a while, she got used to what was happening. During the second half, she had been grinning. Thoughts of how much money she could force out of Dante with this beauty paraded around in her mind.

Lady chuckled softly as she heard the heavy wooden door of Devil May Cry open and close. She turned in her seat to see Dante and Nero walking in, covered in dried demon blood. The huntress could not help but smirk as she noticed how the younger man's clothes seemed a little messy and how the elder was grinning with satisfaction.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Dante said as he noticed Lady sitting on the couch. It unnerved him a little at the fact that she was smirking. She always had that look on her face right before he got deeper in debt.

"Hmm, 'what's up'? I would have to say you and Nero at one in the morning with a video camera." Lady hummed and smirked even more as she stood up and ejected the tape from the VCR. Dante froze in place as Nero blushed so red that the demon blood smeared on his cheeks was not visible.

--


End file.
